Big Time Zombie
by 0David-Chan0
Summary: Los Chicos de BTR intentaran sobrevivir al apocalipsis ,¿Lo lograran ?.Mal summary lo se ,Es mi primer Fic. Pasen y lean este humilde Fic .ADVERTENCIA : Contiene Slash (ChicoXChico)Lean bajo su propio riesgo. Aclaracion: BTR no me pertenece, Le pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a ellos.
1. I Love You

Los Chicos de BTR habían salido de fiesta para celebrar el lanzamiento de su disco. Cuando llegaron cada uno fue para un lado. Carlos fue a ver si vendían su comida preferida, las salchichas, James fue a bailar con unas chicas, Kendall habia ido a tomar algo a la barra y Logan lo andaba buscando. Cuando lo encontró,Le pidió si podía hablar con el en privado.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-Pregunto Kendall.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte,pero no se si hacerlo,por que no me gustaría echar a perder nuestra amistad-Dijo Logan con tono preocupado.

.Jajaja,¿Tan grave es?-Dijo Kendall riendo.

-Kendall-Dijo Logan golpeándolo en el hombro-Por favor no te rias-

-Bueno,bueno. Esta bien, Ya dime que es –Dijo el rubio.

-No se como decirlo-Dijo el ezabache-Prometeme que no me odiaras-

-Logie , nada podría hacer que te odie-Dijo Kendall tomando de los hombros.-Ademas , Yo también tengo algo que decirte-Y sin dar previo aviso, Beso a Logan.

-Te amo-Dijo el rubio.

Logan se puso a llorar, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza ,sino de felicidad. Estaba feliz de saber que el le correspondia.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo Kendall preocupado. –Yo,lo-lo siento , no quise asustarte-

-No-Dijo Logan-Lloro de felicidad al saber que correspondes-Yo también te amo-Dijo y luego lo beso por segunda vez, fue un largo beso, el cual solo termino por la falta de aire.

-Te amo Kenny-Dijo el azabache.

-Y yo a ti, Logie –Dijo el rubio abrazando al otro.

Para lo dos, ese era el momento mas feliz de su vida. L o que ellos no sabían era que esa felicidad no duraría mucho tiempo.

En algún lugar del mundo:

Una mujer corria por su vida, por esas calles llenas de esas cosas. Esas cosas una vez habían sido humanos, pero ya no. Se metio a un café y se escondio detrás del que allí estaría segura, Pero pensó mal. Una de esas cosas salto sobre ella y la devoro .Fin del juego para ella.

¿y?¿Les gusto? Acepto criticas Buenas y favor,denle una oportunidad a este fic , Voy a tratar de mejorar y en El próximo cap empezaran los problemas. Prometo que sera mejor


	2. The Godbye

**Aqui va el segundo capitulo de este fanfic, perdon por tardar tanto, es que tenia muchas ideas, pero no sabia como ordenarlas.**

Kendall POV :

Miro el despertador. ¡Oh No! ¡Llegare Tarde!

Me levanto rápido y salgo disparado hacia el baño. Tomo una ducha Express y corro a mi armario a buscar lo primero que encuentro. Me visto con una camisa blanca , una chaqueta negra y un jean azul. Agarro las llaves y salgo del Departamento.

Ya va a pasar un mes desde Logan y yo estamos juntos. Estoy muy feliz porque hoy será nuestra primera cita.

Salgo a la calle y veo que pasan muchos autos de policía y ambulancias.

-Bah, luego me enterare por la Tv-

Llego al Restorant y veo a Logan , Con cara de preocupación, sentado en una siento al frente suyo, pero no lo nota. Palmeo en frente de su cara y sale del trance.

-Ah, Hola Kendall-Me dice.

-Hola Logie-Le Contesto yo con una inclino sobre la mesa para besarlo, pero se aleja. ¿Que le pasa?

-N-no, por favor , no hagas esto mas difícil-Me dice el. Vuelvo a ponerme en mi lugar y le pregunto :

-Logan ¿ Que pasa?-Le pregunto asustado. Espero que no me vaya a decir lo que yo creo.

-Quiero terminar-Me dice secamente. Me quedo sin palabras para responder.

-P-p-por què ?-Le pregunto atonito.

-Simple, Me aburri de ti-"_Me Aburri de Ti.." _Esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza. No puedo creerlo ¿ Por Que? ¿Por Que?

-C-crei que me amabas..-Le Digo con ojos vidriosos.

-Creiste mal-Me dice el.

-¡CREI QUE ME AMABAS! ,¡PERO RESULTA QUE SOLO ERA UN JUEGO PARA TI! ¡TE ODIO!-Le respondo gritando, salgo llorando del Resto , cruzo la calle corriendo, sin ver que, venia un camión a toda velocidad. El camión me golpea y caigo contra el asfalto. De Pronto todo es confuso para mi. Alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Logan.

_-¡KENDALL, KENDALL! ¡RESISTE!_- De dice el llorando.

Escucho sirenas de ambulancias, gente hablando, todo es muy confuso, pierdo la conciencia.

No se donde estoy, creo que en un hospital,

Escucho como alguien me habla , creo que es James.

-_Hola Amigo. Sabes, Lamento no haber estado allí, Lo siento. Je, siempre digo la misma estupidez cada vez que vengo. Sabes todos estamos preocupados por ti, Hasta Logan. Te unas flores , Claro que no las escogi yo , Soy muy masculino , Ni siquiera me gustan las flores._

_-_Se que las escogiste tu_ , _conozco tu secreto , te gusta la jardinería, jeje-

Hay silencio , nadie me responde.

-¿James?-Pregunto débilmente.

Miro a mi lado , veo que las flores están marchitas, ¿ Cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente?. Me doy cuenta de que tengo muchas agujas conectadas a mi cuerpo. Me las arranco e intento pararme , pero caigo al suelo .

-¡Enfermera , ayuda!-

- ¡Enfermera!¡Ayuda!-Grito pero me responde.

Me levanto como puedo y camino hacia el baño. Abro el grifo y bebo agua. A un lado de la camilla hay ropa. Me visto con un polo azul , unos pantalones sueltos y unas zapatillas negras. Salgo de la habitación y encuentro el hospital abandonado , Hay muchas cosas rotas , las habitaciones están vacias y no hay ni un alma.

Llego a la recepcion y levanto el teléfono. Nada, esta muerto. Lo único que encuentro es un encendor. Paso por un pasillo muy oscuro, enciendo el encendor y veo que hay sangre en las paredes. Al final del pasillo , alcanzo a ver una puerta encadenada. En ella estaba escrito "NO ABRIR" . De pronto , se escuchan gemidos , parece como que intentan forzar la puerta desde adentro y una mano sale de la puerta. Corro hacia un pasillo y encuentro la salida de emergencia. Todo esta muy oscuro , y siento que hay varios bultos en el suelo, "Mejor no enciendo la luz, no quiero enterarme que son". Guiandome por las paredes, Llego por fin a la puerta . Me toma un momento acostumbrarme a la luz.

Cuando logro ver, me cuenta de que hay muchos cadáveres envueltos en sabanas blancas, llenos de moscas. Me encuentro con la ciudad destruida. Camino por las calles desoladas , pensando que podía haber pasado , y de pronto veo a una ,mujer , arrodillada.

-¡Oiga , Señora!-La llamo . Se da vuelta y veo que tiene el rostro desfigurado, carne en la boca y las maños llenas de sagre. Me doy cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. S-se estaba ..comiendo a ¡¿Otra persona!? .

Se levanta y se acerca a mi con pasos torpes, estirando los brazos y gimiendo.

-A-alejate!- Le grito asustado. Me doy vuelta y veo que sale otra de esas cosas de un callejón. ¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando!?

Empiezo a correr y cada vez salen mas de esas cosas. Corro hacia un callejón para darle la vuelta a la manzana pero, al final hay solo una pared con una puerta al lado. "Mierda!"," Ahora que hago?!" Me doy vuelta para salir de ahí pero ya era tarde. Esas cosas me habían seguido.

Corro al final del callejón y golpeo la puerta, pero no se abre." Diablos!" " Este es mi fin"

Me digo a mi mismo. Una de las cosas se me acerca. Cierro los ojos esperando mi fin. En lugar de eso , escucho un disparo , y el sonido de un cuerpo callendo al suelo. Abro los ojos y veo que alguien me salvo.

-G-gracias- Le digo.

-ENTRA YA!-Me contesta , arrastrando a por la fuerza a la puerta de donde salio.

Dentro estaba muy oscuro.

-De nuevo, Gra- Siento un golpe muy fuerte en el cuello. "Bueno , al menos estoy a salvo" Me digo a mi mismo antes de caer inconsciente.

**¿ Y Bien?¿Que les parecio ? Acepto criticas constructivas. Intentare subir mas seguido, pero es que soy muy ideas para otro fic, pero no se si hacerlo , ustedes que me recomiendan ¿Me concentro en este fic o me expando mas y hago otro? Aprecio mucho sus reviews Y los veo en el siguiente Cap. Adiositoo!**


	3. Molly

_Hola! Perdon Por Tardar Tanto En Actualizar Es que ¡No Tenia Tiempo! . Entre La Escuela , Karate Y La Psicologa (Si , Mis Papas Me Mandaron) No Puedo Hacer Nada . Sin Mas Distracciones , Los Dejo Con El Cap_

_Disfruten.._

Kendall se desperto atado a una silla en una habitacion completamente dolia la cabeza por el golpe que le habian dado.

"¿Como llegue aquí?" Se pregunto a si mismo.

"Ah , ya lo recuerdo" "Esas cosas , esas cosas me perseguian y alguien me salvo" Se dijo a si mismo. "Un momento , con esas cosas por ahí , ¡Nadie esta seguro! ¡Debo volver a casa y avisarle a los chicos! ¡Tengo que ir por mi mama y Katie!" Se dijo a si mismo.

-¡¿Hola?! ¿Hay alguien?-Pregunto Kendall. De pronto las luces se encendieron . Estaba en un cuarto vacio . Solamente habia un espejo enfrente de el y una puerta.

-¡Hey! ¡ Dejenme salir! – Grito el rubio intentando zafarse de la silla . Cuando estaba cerca de soltarse , se abrio la puerta y entro una chica . Era rubia , tenia el cabello corto , sus ojos eran color café ; estaba vestida con una campera naranja , unos jeans negros y una botas marrones.

-¡Hey! ¡ Calmate! – Le dijo la chica.

-¡No me voy a calmar nada!-Le contesto Kendall. – ¡Quiero saber que rayos esta pasando!- -¡ ¿Qué son esas cosas?!- Le Dijo el rubio.

-¡ Te dire lo que quieras pero calmate! ¡Pareces un bebe! – Le contesto burlona la chica.

- ¡Esta bien! – Dijo Kendall dejando de zarandearse . – Dime que esta pasando – Dijo el rubio tranquilizandose.

- No Escuche la palabra magica.- Dijo la rubia en tono burlon de nuevo .

- Podrias , por favor decirme ¿ Que diablos pasa afuera? – Pregunto Kendall.

-Ok , te lo contare . Hace unas semanas , esas cosas empezaron a aparecer . Son como una plaga.-Dijo la chica.

-¿Qué son ellos? – Pregunto el chico

-Yo se tanto como tu .Lo unico que se es que : No estan vivos , si te muerden , te conviertes en una de ellos y solo los puedes matar dandole en la cabeza -Dijo ella.

-Gracias por la " Calida Bienvenida"- Dijo Kendall sarcasticamente – Pero , ¿podrias soltarme?- Le pidio el.

-Depende-Dijo la chica

-¿Depende de que?- Pregunto Kendall.

-Depende de si estas infectado . ¿Te mordieron?-Pregunto la chica.

-No , ni siquiera pudieron tocarme – Contesto el .

-Esta bien , Te Soltare – Dijo ella sacando un cuchillo . – Pero , ¿ Ves este cuchillo? ¿ Ves lo afilado que esta?- Dijo ella acercandole el cuchillo en la cara a Kendall.

-¡Wow! – Dijo el asustado.

- Si intentas algo estupido , tendras este cuchillo en tu cabeza ¿me entendiste?-Dijo ella en tono amenazador.

Kendall solo asintio con la cabeza.

-Esta Bien-Dijo ella poniendose atrás de la silla y cortando las cuerdas que ataban a Kendall.

Cuando termino , camino hacia la puerta . Kendall se tocaba las muñecas ." Para ser una chica , hace buenos nudos" Penso.

Cuando la chica iba a salir por la puerta , el le pregunto :

-¿Cómo te llamas? No es divertido decirte "Hey" a cada rato- Dijo El Rubio.

-Mmm.. Molly.-Dijo la chica. – ¿Y Tu?-

-Kendall – Le contesto.

-Bueno Kendall , sigueme – Dijo Molly.

-E-esta Bien…-Dijo dudoso Kendall , ¿Podia confiar en esa chica? .Penso que la seguiria , de todos modos no tenia nada que perder .

Cuando Kendall salio de la habitacion , se dio cuenta que estaba en una comisaria . Salio a un pasillo largo con dos puertas . Una al frente que decia "Estacionamiento" y otra a la derecha que decia " Armas". La del estacionamiento estaba bloquada con una barra de acero.

-Hey Molly ¿ Porque esta bloqueada esa puerta?-Pregunto Ken.

-Por que el estacionamiento esta invadido de esas cosas , ¿Por qué otra cosa seria?-Dijo Molly en tono sarcastico.

-¿Pero no pensaron que si llegaban a los autos podrian largarse de aquí?-Dijo el rubio.

-Claro que lo pensamos , no somos estupidos-Dijo la chica. – Pero el "lider" dice que no quiere arriesgarse- Dijo ella.

-El que no arriesga , no gana- Dijo Kendall.

-Bueno , entonces dicelo tu "Filosofo"-Dijo Molly.

Kendall se quedo mirando la puerta " ¿Y si abro la puerta , corro a un vehiculo y me largo?"Penso acercando la mano a la puerta . "¡No! Mejor no" "No quiero ver otra de esas cosas" Se dijo a si mismo.

-Hey , Por aquí – Le Dijo Molly sacandolo del transe y guiandolo por el pasillo. –Por aquí esta el resto del grupo- Dijo la rubia. –Pero te advierto algo , estan un poco enojados contigo- Dijo ella.

-¿Por qué deberian estar enojados conmigo? – Pregunto Kendall.

-Bueno , por que trajiste a los walkers-Dijo Molly – walkers..¿suena genial no?-Dijo ella

-S-si , eso creo- Dijo el rubio.

Al fondo del pasillo habia una puerta .

-Bueno ¿ Estas Listo?-Pregunto ella.

-Si- Respondio el .

-Pues… Conoce al grupo – Dijo Molly abriendo la puerta.

_¿Les Gusto? ¿No Les Gusto? Hagamenlo Saber En Los Reviews . Promero Actualizar Lo Mas Pronto Que Pueda._

_Sayonara! _


End file.
